


DeStorm's Deliverance

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, DeStorm lives, Distractions, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fights, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Stabbing, Swords, Wordcount: 500-1.000, minor DeStorm & Alex friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Eventually, when Alex starts to run out of squares, DeStorm announces "This is for Lauren!" and moves diagonally, all while glaring at the Emperor as if he'sdaringhim to do something about it.With a little help from his enemy-turned-new-best-friend Alex, DeStorm beats the Emperor at his own game.An Escape the Night AU.





	DeStorm's Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's a little late, but here you go! Let's save DeStorm!

The unexpected rescues of Justine and Timothy have bolstered the confidence of everyone in the group. So, when Alex and DeStorm are sent to save Rosanna from the Emperor's clutches, they come prepared. After all, what's to stop them from keeping the streak going?

"You remember the plan, right?" Alex whispers to DeStorm as the two of them take their places on the giant chess board.

"Of _course_ I remember," DeStorm hisses back at him. "You've repeated it _four times_ on the way over here."

Alex grins. "Just checking."

And with that, their game begins. Eventually, when Alex starts to run out of squares, DeStorm announces "This is for Lauren!" and moves diagonally, all while glaring at the Emperor as if he's _daring_ him to do something about it. Alex beams like a fool. 

"You moved diagonally!" yells one of the rebels-disguised-as-guards. "That's cheating!"

Rosanna, who, of course, isn't privy to the plan, murmurs "DeStorm" in a _very_ worried voice.

The Emperor rises from his throne. "A cheater?" He draws his sword, and the look in his eyes betrays the bloodlust in his heart. "This just got a _lot_ more interesting!"

Fear flickers across the Enforcer's features for about half a second, but he stands his ground. "Yeah, I'd say it has."

This is the cue.

A rebel-disguised-as-a-guard tosses a sword to Alex (who the Emperor is conveniently not paying attention to at the moment), and Alex catches it. "Hey, Your Highness!" His shout distracts the Emperor from DeStorm. "Why don't you pick on someone who's actually armed?"

The Emperor laughs and turns to face Alex. "You'd throw your life away for a cheater? Very well." He walks towards the Aviator, his royal sword at the ready, no doubt planning to cut the inexperienced swordsman down.

"Hubby, no!" Rosanna cries. "These are my friends! Don't hurt them!"

But since the Emperor is no longer looking at DeStorm, the rebels are free to toss another sword to the "cheater," which he catches with ease. He then proceeds to drive said sword straight through the Emperor's back. The Emperor's eyes widen in surprise for half a second before he falls to the ground. A pool of his own blood forms around his lifeless body. The Sorceress takes the opportunity to slit the screaming throat of the Emperor's hysterical mother.

With the Emperor and his mother gone, the rebels are free to remove their disguises. "China belongs to us now!" cheers a man in a deep blue outfit.

"Grab the key, Ro!" commands Mortimer.

"Okay. Okay." The trembling Socialite, no doubt shook about how her "marriage" ended, removes the key from the Emperor's corpse. "Got it! Got it!"

Alex giggles. "This is the Red Wedding! What's happening right now?"

"Who _gives_ a damn?" DeStorm pushes Alex and Rosanna away from the bloody scene. "Let's go! I'm not about to stay for the reception!"

Rosanna loudly proclaims that this is the "worst wedding _ever!"_ as the three YouTubers (plus Mortimer) make their escape.

On the way back, Alex takes a moment to toss a happy smile in DeStorm's direction. "Nice work," he says proudly. "You did good back there."

"You weren't so bad yourself, punk," is DeStorm's simple but genuine reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you that DeStorm would get to be badass. ;)


End file.
